


Nineteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a brat and deserved a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It wasn’t like John has ever punished his boys in a physical way, he never needed to. They had enough respect for him to listen at every order he gave them. But whenever John left them alone for a few days, he gave Sam the instruction to listen to his big brother and told Dean to watch out for Sammy and, if necessary, punish him. 

“But make sure Sammy knows why you’re punishing him. Don’t do it out of rage. And don’t go too hard on him.” 

Dean’s answer was the same as always. “Yes, sir!”  
They were alright most of the time. Sam behaved and Dean tried his best to be an awesome brother. Business as usual. But Sam was fourteen. Hell, his second name should’ve been “trouble”. 

Like today. 

First of all, Sam simply wasn’t there when Dean wanted to pick him up after school. Dean waited for over an hour and asked a few of Sam’s class mates – nothing. 

Further, Sam came home three hours later and acted like everything was fine. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. When Dean asked him where the hell he had been all afternoon, he snapped at him, shouting at Dean that he wasn’t a little child anymore. 

And that was enough. That was how Sam ended up on Dean’s bed, butt naked, with Dean spanking his ass. 

“You know, Sammy, you gotta learn some rules here.” Dean murmured quietly into his ear. “You can’t do something like this again. I was worried. Something could have happened to you, and I’d never know.”

His hand came down with a hard smack on his brother’s ass.

Sam gasped.

It hadn’t hurt that much, but he felt so humiliated, so weak in front of his brother. Yet it also felt good, in a strange way. Sam found himself pushing back, waiting for the next blow to happen. 

Dean stroked Sam’s back and his naked buttocks. 

“You with me, Sammy? Did you hear what I just said?”

Sam shook his head to no. He hadn’t heard a damn word, much more he was busy to control the sparks that were shooting up and down his spine, every time Dean touched him. 

“So listen up now. You deserve a punishment. I think, we can agree on this one, now can’t we?”

Sam dropped his head between the shoulders and nodded slowly.

Dean chuckled quietly. “Good boy! Now, you’ll get twenty pats and then we’re good again. We clear?”

He didn’t wait for Sam’s answer and placed the next five slaps fast and hard on his firm ass. 

This time, Sam couldn’t hold back a low moan and Dean’s hand stopped immediately, still resting on Sam. 

“What was that, Sammy? Huh? Do you like it?! Do you like me spanking your ass?”

Sam’s arms started to shake and Dean had to hold him up. He caressed Sam’s chest, which was still boyish but firm, brushing lightly over a nipple. 

His little brother shuddered and moaned louder this time. But when he opened his mouth to say something, not a sound came out. But Dean was right beside him, whispering soothingly into his ear. 

“It’s fine, Sammy, it’s alright. I got you. Let me finish this, I'm going to take care of you.”

Sam didn’t remember much from the following minutes, just a blur of pleasure, sharp bursts of pain and Dean’s low voice in his ear, telling him what a good boy he was, taking the punishment so pretty, and how proud Dean was. 

It was only when Dean tried to lower him on the bed when Sam snapped out of the haze. 

“No! No, Dean. More! Please more, I need more!”

Dean looked at him with narrow eyes. 

“More? Well, aren’t you a dirty little boy? Not only getting hard while your big brother spanks you, but also begging for more? You wanna get off like this, Sammy? Me spanking your little ass cherry red?”

Sam grunted and pushed back again.

“Yes, please Dean! I need… I need just a bit, just a bit more.”

“You gonna come just from me spanking you?”

The next few blows made Sam even harder, made his cock leak on the covers. And when Dean brushed his pinky over his crack, just catching the rim of his pink hole, Sam was done. He bucked in Dean’s arms, coming harder than ever before in his life, untouched. Dean’s whispered “Come on, Sammy, give me all you have! It belongs to your big brother.” made it last even longer. 

When he opened his eyes again, Sam was lying on his back, on his own bed. Dean was hovering over him and stroking his cheek. 

“You’re a lot kinkier than I thought, Sammy.”

Sam yawned. His mumbled “Shut up, Dean. You loved it.” went under in Dean’s broad chest.


End file.
